MURDER EP.22/Part Two
Edit Here. ---- For information and trivia about the episode, and questions given from the episode, click here. And now, a message from the Creator: Part Two of this episode has a lot that you will want to comment on. Because of this, I recommend writing your comment review as you go along. There's only one commercial section, so when you see "Commercial", that's a good time to go back and make sure you've noted everything you want to. Because even if you like certain character moments where it's not so much about plot as it is about exploring the characters and who they are; the big plot points of the episode will 100% make you forget about those small moments. So please, write as you go along. Once you see "Commercial", that would also be a great time to get a snack, use the restroom, stretch even. Because you aren't going to have time to get a snack, or use the restroom after that moment. My final advice to you is to make sure that before you start reading, you have at least a two-hour time span to read. I'm not saying it will take that long but it's important to give yourself enough to read it all in one sitting. I'm currently expecting one or both of the series finale episodes to be similar to this in terms of length, so this is a good time to prepare yourself for the series finale. Please comment and give your opinion on the episode, and enjoy. - Sci Part Two - Part 1 The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. 1 Corinthians 15:26 '' ---- '''John King's House - Wikia Island - September 10th, 1989; 12:30 PM' cuts to Rob, sitting in a chair, holding a picture in his hands. The picture is of a younger Rob and Kross, smiling together on a playground. Rob: Were we ever so young? September 8th, 1954. ' cuts inside a kindergarten classroom. Full of posters, colors, toys, and of course five-year old children. One, a blond child, walks up to another child, who is coloring a picture of the sky. 'Boy, smiling: Hi, I'm Kross! Boy, turning to face Kross: I'm Rob. You have a funny name... and you sound funny. Kross: 'Hey, that's mean. 'Rob: 'Sorry. Where are you from? 'Kross: 'Here! But my parents are from Germany. 'Rob: 'Where's Germany? 'Kross: 'I think ... in America. 'Rob: Oh. Cool! Kross: Hey, you wanna play with me on the playground after lunch? Rob: 'Sounds fun! cuts to Rob and Kross running around on the playground, laughing as Rob tackles Kross to the ground, the two landing in the wet grass. A teacher runs over, alarmed. 'Teacher: Stop! Kross: 'Sorry Ma'am. We're just playing. 'Teacher: Well... alright, just be more careful. Now, I don't believe I have your pictures yet for our First Day of School scrapbook. Come with me. two young children walk over with the teacher, smiling. Rob: 'Hey, so we friends? 'Kross: Yeah, we are! kids reach right in front of a wall, as the teacher walks over to her standing camera. Teacher: Smile! and Kross grab hold of each other and smile, a youthful smile that only innocent children could give. The snap of a picture is taken, as it cuts to another scene. October 19th, 1954. ' is looking across the room to see Kross playing with two other boys. Rob, not happy, walks over towards Kross, upset. 'Rob: Kross. looks over at Rob. Kross: 'Rob, look at these! Eric and David are showing me these new toys! All the way from America! 'Rob: Without me. Kross: 'Is that okay? looks at Eric and David, who clearly are nervous about what Rob is gonna say. Rob smiles, his entire composure changing, and nods. 'Rob: 'Yeah of course. Can I play? 'Kross: Sure, right? Eric: Yeah Rob, join us. smiles and begins playing with them. September 5th, 1957 (The Day Kross Introduced Richard to his Friends) cuts to Rob, crying on his bedroom bed, upset. The door opens up as a woman, Rob's mother, enters in, sitting on the bed next to Rob, rubbing his back to try and comfort him. crying: It's not fair! Why does Kross not like me anymore? I thought I was his friend? mother: Kross is still your friend. He just has a new friend now, and so do you. Rob: I don't want a new friend though, Mom. Kross was my best friend. I just wish I was special again. mother: 'Sweetie, you'll always be ''special to me. '''Rob: I will be? mother: Yes honey. You'll always be'' special''. Rob: I'll always be special. cuts to Rob, in his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Rob: I'm'' special''. I am'' special''. I'm gonna prove it to him. I'm gonna prove it to Kross and that best-friend stealer, Richard. I'ma show them all just how special I am. scene transitions back to 1989 Rob, looking at the picture. He sighs, placing the picture on a nearby standing table, before walking through a door, as the camera zooms on the picture. "A Deal with the Devil" - Part Two ---- New St. Wadsworth - Wikia Island - September 10th, 1989; 12:30 PM cuts to the outside of a tent, with a few chairs sitting around a makeshift campfire. Citizens are sitting in these chairs, as well as a cop, who is holding a small beer in his hands. Cop: 'Citizens of St. Wadsworth, I have some alarming news to share. this, nearby people walk towards the tent, wanting to listen to him. 'Cop: 'For years, we have lived peacefully on our own, but our existence on this island is being threatened by one organization. They mean to take everything we hold dear. They are slandering the name of Robert Gullahorn, when we all know that he is one of the best men on this island! The organization's name? The Agency of Investigation. citizens of the town whisper to each other, now concerned about the topic. (0:35) 'Cop: Robert Gullahorn, known for saving the lives of Mrs. Vanderdug's children in a fire, for starting a petition to fix the streets of our town, for taking a bullet for Justice Wargrave is being accused of shameful things. He's a hero to this community, and yet instead of looking for a man whose own parents lived during the time of the Third Reich, they choose to go after Robert Gullahorn and they kick us from our homes for no reason! townsfolk nod as the cop sighs. Cop: '''Please, don't let them do this. I beg of you... don't let them destroy our way of life. '''8:30 P.M. - Hallway - Butler and King Hotel and Resort - Wikia Island - Jan 15, 2014 Sub, Vicki, and Charles are standing inside the hallway. Omni: 'Lego was a member of the Church of the Fiend? 'Sub: 'It certainly explains his behavior. 'Vicki: 'Is there no one we can trust? looking at his allies, noticeably looks like he's got something in his throat. His hand reaches his throat, as he begins breathing heavier. 'Charles: Omni? closes his eyes for a moment, appearing to be unable to control his breathing, as he presses his hand on his heart. Omni, moving around, shaky, stops moving for a second, before falling straight onto the ground. As he hits the ground, his eyes are shut. Sub: 'Omni! Charles, and Vicki hurry towards Omni, as the camera cuts to a close-up of Omni's eyes. 'Voice: Ommniii. '' eyes instantly open, on alert. The camera zooms out to show Omni is now in a large hallway with a large zig-zag black and white floor. Red curtains on the walls, and the floor pattern is repeated for the ceiling. No other doors are in sight, just an endless hallway. 'Omni:' I'm back. What is this place? jingle of a bell is heard. This time, there is a doorway at the end of a now non-endless hallway, opened up to show a hand with a bell on it. The hand disappears behind the door. 'Omni:' Hey, come back here! runs down the hallway, entering through the second door. He takes a few steps forward, and then stops. Omni's feet, actually on the curtains-full wall, fall onto the actual floor, the zigzag pattern. Crashing onto the door he just walked through, Omni Trondion gets up. Looking around in bewilderment, he walks over to three chairs, a small table, and two thin lamps, with a small statue behind the chairs. http://i.imgur.com/cxrxVIT.jpg 'Omni: Where are you? footsteps come next to him. Omni looks over to see Eric Cureluy, a serious expression on Eric's face. '''Cureluy: Ommnnii. IIIItttt's notttt tiimmmmeee. Sheeeeee issssn'ttt reaaaaddyy foooorrrrr yoouuuu. '' 'Omni:' Who isn't ready? 'Cureluy:' ''Cooommmmeee baaaack wheeennnn itttssss tiimme. Unntttilll theeen, heeree's aaa messssaggeee forrrrrr youuuu. '' spins around, when he returns, his eyes are now glowing. 'Cureluy: ' ''Special. Special. Special. Special. '' doors on the floor open back up as Omni feels himself being dragged away. 'Cureluy:' ''Special. Special. SPECIAL. SPECIAL. '' reaches the edge next to the doors and tries to not fall in. 'Cureluy: ' ''SPECIAL. SPECIAL. SPECIAL. SPECIAL. falls into the hallway, falling to the two wooden doors with gold handles. Cureluy: ' ''SPECIAL. SPECIAL. SPECIAL! cuts to Omni, being woken up by Sub. '''Sub: Omni, awake up! Omni: 'What? 'Sub: Dude you passed out. Omni: Did I? Ow. Everything hurts. Sub: 'You fell straight on the ground. Here, let me help you out. grabbing to Omni, pulls him up, and helps walk with him into the Lobby. 'walking with Omni: We checked out plausible causes in the library and from what we could gather, it was probably all the stress that finally got to you. sits down on the couch, right next to the coffee table with a small notebook and pen resting on the clean wooden table. Sub: 'Just sit here okay? I'll get you some water. [Sub walks towards the Cafe as Omni looks at the notebook. Grabbing the pen and notebook, he quickly writes something on it, before looking at it. The notebook reads one word, circled: ''Special. ] '''The Hill Overlooking St. Wadsworth by the Church - Wikia Island - September 10th, 1989; 12:35 PM camera cuts to Clark, sitting in one of the pews in the Church, one of the few remaining due to the Agency taking over the Church. As Clark looks around, his eyes glance towards the large Crucifix hanging on a wall. Clark: If you're up there... I know that... I've made one too many mistakes but this isn't for me. It's for everyone else. Help them get through this. Help us please. lowers his head, sighing. Clark: 'Show me that you aren't just ignoring us. head rising, the camera cuts back to the Crucifix, as Clark looks at it. 'Voice: 'You know I never liked Church. camera turns to the right, revealing Kross, who sits next to Clark on the pew. 'Kross: Sunday mornings were always the worse, even more so than the following day, when I’d go back to school. My father, he wanted to show the community that we were god-fearing people, not legions of the devil, like others suspected we were. Ah, the price of being a German in a world where being German means being a murderer. Clark: That’s a bit hypocritical, wouldn’t you say? Considering that you are in fact a murderer and of German descent? Kross: Eye of the beholder, Clark. Anyway, we would go to Church and I would listen to the sermons, and I would sing the hymns. I was so bored of it all. My imagination was more entertaining than hearing the words of a book thousands of years old. Clark: Cry me a river. Kross: When I was eleven, I suddenly thought that I had loss something. I didn’t feel like I was a Christian anymore, I didn’t feel like I was a believer. So I tried to feel that feeling that I wasn’t aware had existed until it had left me. I would promise the man in the sky that I would read scripture every night for thirty minutes, and that I would finish The Bible by the end of the year. Then, one night I was very tired, and I didn’t feel like I could truly stay up another thirty minutes to read so I told God “I’m sorry – I’m too tired. I’ll read today’s thirty minutes of scripture tomorrow. I promise”. Then the next day, I would push it off again and again and I never finished it. Clark: Sounds like you were the kind of person that when you needed something good to happen, you bargained for it. If you do X thing, I’ll do Y thing and won’t do Z thing. Kross: I was, for a time at least. But things change, I got older... and then it happened. Clark: What happened? Kross: I fell in love. With a boy. Clark: Richard. Kross: Bingo. You know what that’s like, don’t you? Being in love with a Butler. Clark: Sines told you? Kross: Yes, I do miss him. A good soldier, a good ally. Well, as you can sympathize with me on that note, you can understand how frustrating it was to come to the realization that I was not quite like the other boys, no... there was something different. So I began to pray... and I questioned my world. Was it truly wrong to want my friend to be more than my friend? Was it wrong to want to be his world? To be his everything? Clark: At least he felt the same way about you. I didn’t have that, but I accepted it. Kross: Perhaps. Perhaps you are right, that I am lucky in that regard. But his love did not quell my concerns. At this point, I began to come to Catholic Mass less and less, not out of boredom, no. Out of fear. Out of loneliness. Because the house of God was the loneliest place on Earth, a sinner among the masses I was, impure, not deserving of his love I felt, and when the candles were lit I hid in the shadows, feeling guilty of being a wrongful creation. Clark: You were afraid that because you were gay, God would punish you. Kross: Hmm, yes yes yes. I see one of the annoying children actually has brains. I was afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid of the tales of how homosexuals were a plague. Holocaust Horrors, Sodom and Gomorrah, the pillar of salt. Nightmares! I had… of being dragged to hell for a sin I never wanted to have. Terrors in the night. this exaggeration of anger and snark, Kross turns around, becoming more reflective and serious, away from Clark. Kross: And the more I pondered and pondered, a frightening possibly came up in my mind, growing like wildfire, no force in nature being able to stop it: what if I was already damned – and there was nothing that could stop that? turns around, facing Clark once again. Kross: Damned for being German – oh German, the race that brought about the greatest human atrocity! Damned for being a liar! Damned for being gay, the latest of my unforgivable crimes. And with that horrific future of the Inferno ahead of me, death surpassed all fears as the highest, the supreme of all my fears. Kross: The worst part though... was that I was damned in death regardless of whether God existed or not. If he did, torture in the lake of fire. Painful... but at least I would exist. But imagine having a nightmare where you’re dying... and everything begins to become black, and you feel yourself being pulled away from life, away from the vision of your eyes. As the darkness consumes everything you know, as you realize you’re about to be dead, you see that there is no heaven, there is no hell... only darkness. So I tried to scream for help, but my voice disappeared, and suddenly, I felt empty. I no longer existed. I had no thought. I had no memory. I had no feeling. I was nothing. My two possibilities... Fire or nothingness. Kross: 'There are over 4,200 religions in the world, and each have their own denominations, beliefs, and ideas. If we assume that there have been 100 billion souls on this Earth in the history of mankind's existence, that means that the average rate of souls who actually were correct in their beliefs and are likely to go to heaven, if there is one, is 23,809,523 human beings, or 24 million to make things easier. That means that 0.00024% of humanity is in heaven, and the other 99.99976% are either trapped in the inferno, or no longer exist. How is that fair? How is that fair to your family, who you love but are likely going to be trapped in hell? How is it fair that the kindest, most pacifist, and loving person in the world.... could be in hell? 'Kross: So tell me, Clark Johnston, who is the real villain? Me... or God? Is it that hard to understand why immortality might be something I would do anything for? Is it that hard to understand why I would commit any crime when I felt that I was already damned? I mean, you and I... we're the same, surely you can understand what I'm saying? rises, looking straight at Kross. Clark: You're right. We are both attracted to males. I don't share a lack of sympathy for your past. I think we both know that religion is a complex thing to struggle with. But that's where our similarities end. We are not the same person. What Rob did was wrong, but that does not excuse you for the pile of bodies you've left behind. For the suffering you have personally caused. You're still a monster, just a tragic one. that, Clark rises and begins walking away from Kross, leaving him alone in the Church. The Hill Overlooking St. Wadsworth by the Church - Wikia Island - September 10th, 1989; 12:40 PM is sitting on the grass, looking out at St. Wadsworth. Arthur: I'm going to get you Diana. I will. Voice: 'How exactly do you intend on doing that? looks over to see Clark, walking towards him. 'Arthur: 'Find where he's hiding, storm the place, and then find Diana. Simple as that. 'Clark: Maybe it is. But I don't like that you're working with Kross. Arthur: 'He's the only one that can stop that son of a bitch. 'Clark: Siding with a lesser evil is still siding with evil, isn't it? Arthur: This is why I didn't suggest this to you or my sister. I knew you'd say something like that. Clark: 'Because I consider myself to be your life-size Jimmy Cricket. I'm the brains, you're the brawn. That's how it's always been. reaches to Arthur, sitting down next to him. '-Bromance-''' '''Arthur: Honestly, do you really think we'd be friends if Vicki and I hadn't been in the same class as you? Clark: 'I'd like to think so. I think sometimes the reason why we get along is because we all have a common ground but at the same time we're all different. You're brave. I'm Smart. Diana's Compassionate. Vicki's the voice of reason. We're all different, but I guess that's why they say opposites attract, in a non-romantic way of course. 'Arthur: 'Well I appreciate that. But like I said. This was the only way to get her back. 'Clark: You think Kross is going to hold up his end of whatever deal you made? He's a terrorist, Arthur. Arthur: He doesn't get what he wants if I don't get what I want. Clark: 'What does that mean? What did you promise him? 'Arthur: I said I'd help him get Charles' dad's Fiend Disk piece. Clark: It's risky. Arthur: 'It's necessary. What would you do, if the person you loved was being held hostage? lowering his eyes for a moment, doesn't respond immediately, and then looks back at Arthur. 'Clark: I guess what you're doing now. turns to look at St. Wadsworth and smiles. (1:01) Clark: 'You know, I never realized how beautiful this place looks from up here. It's so.... calm. 'Arthur: 'It really is, isn't it? a moment of silence between the two, looking out at the town. 'Clark: Alright Arthur. I trust that you know what you're doing. I'm here for you. I'm going to help you get back Diana. looks at Clark, smiling. Arthur: Thank you, man. Clark: '''You're welcome. and Clark continue looking at the town, the wind blowing in the air, having reaffirmed their mutual friendship for each other in a time of foreboding. '''8:45 P.M. - Library - Butler and King Hotel and Resort - Wikia Island - Jan 15, 2014 [The camera pans across the library, dozens of books across the tables. Various titles sitting there, waiting to be read, including The Sibling Bros: The Telltale Fable of the Unstable Table, The Duchess Approves: The Official Movie Novelization (featuring an introduction written by Sturly Stembleburgiss and her co-star, Grampton St. Rumpterfrabble), Dude, You're Gonna Be a Dad!; Reality is an Illusion: Why the Universe is Probably a Golden Hologram; and of course, the graphic novel Tokeyo Ghoulz:er, written by Soy Izhida. It then cuts to Charles, rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake. Vicki, sitting across from him, notices. ] Vicki: 'Tired? 'Charles: A little. Vicki: 'Same. It's been a long day. looks down for a moment, before looking back at Charles. 'Vicki: 'Charles, I never told you what I meant to tell yo- sighs, smiling for a moment. 'Vicki: Oh well. Maybe later. gets up and walks away, as the camera shows Charles, asleep, his head laying on the table. 8:50 P.M. - Room 210 - Butler and King Hotel and Resort - Wikia Island - Jan 15, 2014 in his bedroom, Omni looks at his notepad. Omni: Special. over at the table in his room, the camera cuts to Omni grabbing The Map as he begins looking at it. Spinning the rings, he looks for any hint. The camera shows as the rings line up to show "Up is Down" once more, causing Omni to sigh. Omni: Maybe it's on the back. the top layer off, Omni continues looking around on the hidden layer of text. The scene cuts to him slamming down on the table, frustrated as he puts The Map back together. muttering: 'What does it mean? to another page, he writes something else down. 'Omni: "Man is torn apart by the light and darkness". pen tapping, echoes of confusion and frustration radiating from Omni, he pauses. Omni: '''The Lab. cuts to him in The Lab, going through old St. Wadsworth Police files in the mess left behind by him and Brandon. Shifting through one of the files, he stops... looking in shock... as the camera cuts to from behind his shoulder, revealing the file to contain a picture of the man in his dreams: Eric Cureluy. '''Old Spanish Church - Wikia Island - September 10th, 1989; 1 PM is at a table, placing objects that were once in Rob's warehouse into Wikia Agency of Investigation approved shipping boxes. He picks up a picture frame, one of the group together when they were teenagers. Richard: I don't understand Robert. Why? Voice: 'There's no point in asking that anymore. quickly turns around, surprised for a moment. 'Richard: 'Kross. 'Kross: I thought I'd find you here. Hiding from everyone else... afraid of how everyone would see you. Richard: I'd like to be left alone for right now, if you don't mind. Kross: Richard, why can't you see that we're inevitable? nearby, Charles looks forward, seeing Richard and Kross talking to each other. Hiding behind a pile of boxes, Charles looks at the two of them, listening. (0:42) Kross: 'We can still have a future, Richard. We can still have a life. I love you. I've always loved you. We can still leave this island. We can leave together. I'll give everything up. The mystery, the Church... all for you. Don't you see that? You're the only person I'd do that for. 'Richard: Kross... don't make me choose. Kross: 'You're going to have to. You can't have both the love of your life... and a child. You need to decide what you want the most, Richard.... before its too late. talks a deep breath, uncomfortable. Kross walks away as Richard continues picking up objects and putting them into a box. The box full, Richard moves the box down, and then stops. The BUTLER chest. Richard, surprised, opens it up and pulls it forward. Piles of books. A picture of the Old Spanish Church. Richard continues looking around, and then stops, reaching the bottom of the box. 'Richard: '''The key is gone... '''New St. Wadsworth - Wikia Island - September 10th, 1989; 1:25 PM bunch of citizens are talking with each other, clearly worried. 1: Is it true? Are the Wikia Agency of Investigation coming after our town? 2: 'I've never trusted big government. '3: We need to be careful how we handle this. 4: I think we should go back to the town. They have no reason for bringing us here! Citizens: Yeah! 3: 'Let's just think about this though. The Agency is here to go after Kross. What if Kross and Rob were- '2: What? Working together? Have you forgotten that Rob and Kross were estranged? 1: He does have a point. Rob was a big reason why Kross was sent to the prison. 4: If there's no reason why we should be kept from the town, I say we should at least be able to go back to the comfort of your homes. Citizens: Yeah! 1: If we were to do this, when? 4: 'Tonight. '2: Fine, I'll get packing. citizens begin moving away to get packing, leaving Citizen 3 a concerned individual. 9 P.M. - Butler and King Hotel and Resort - Wikia Island - Jan 15, 2014 camera is outside the hotel, the moon light shining on the pool. It then cuts to the Hallway that the Library is at. The camera then shows Charles in the library sleeping, zooming in towards him, as his eyes open up, and he suddenly finds himself in a completely different location. An endless field of sand with Hall Manor on the left, The Butler and King Hotel and Resort in the middle, and Wikia Manor on the right side of the screen. Behind the buildings is a large, oversized Fiend Mountain. Surrounding Charles are hundreds of graves, with various names on them, a few littered with human bones. Charles: 'What is this place? several bones fly together as a large spark in the air forms, suddenly blasting outward, revealing a floating Kross, although in his 1989 appearance as Charles is still dreaming. 'Kross: 'Charles William Butler, it's been a while. 'Charles: Kross. What are you here for? Kross: 'Oh quit playing dumb, Charles. You think you've been safe for the last 25 years? I've been making deals, chatting with an old friend, preparing for the big night. You can't keep your friends alive forever. snaps his fingers on his left hand, making the Exilir appear, as well as Omni, Sub, and Vicki, who all appear, standing right next to Charles. 'Kross: 'You'll slip up and when you do.... throws down the Exilir, the glass box with the green liquid in it, shattering it as a large explosion consumes the entire screen. A shockwave floods out, wiping everything in it's past, burning the land and turning Omni, Sub, and Vicki all into bones. Charles looks down in horror, before looking up, enraged. 'Charles: This isn't real, I know it isn't. a floating demonic-looking Kross, is both the burning ruins of Hall Manor and Wikia Manor on each side of a burning Butler and King Hotel and Resort. The entire setting looks like hell has spilled onto the Earth. Kross looks down at Charles, and grins. Kross: '''Maybe right now it isn't, but it will be. IT WILL BE'. laughs as he flies towards a spinning vortex of fire, blood, and bones above Fiend Mountain, The Map, the Key, and multiple small-scale versions of the planets spinning around him as Charles looks up in terror. Charles screams as it cuts to several pictures. The hotel sign reading "THE BUTLER DIES". Kross holding a gun at the camera in 1989. The grin of Brandon Faust. Suddenly, Charles jumps up, gasping in horror. Looking around for a moment, he realizes he's back in the hotel library. 'Charles:' It can't be real.... It won't be real... '''Old Spanish Church - Wikia Island - September 10th, 1989; 1:30 PM' Yopo: Any intel on Rob's whereabouts? Agent: Maybe, we'll have to find out. When we searched Rob's house again, we did find a VHS Tape labeled "To My Friends". Yopo: '"To my friends". That's directed to Richard and Kross... is it possible that he knows about Kross being here? 'Agent: 'Not sure. 'Yopo: 'Alright, gather up Kross, The Butlers, and Charles' friends. They might want to see this. cuts to Kross, The Butlers, and Charles' friends gathering in front of a television monitor. 'Yopo: 'Let's review the situation. We have two butlers, a couple of a-hole teenagers... 'Arthur: 'Hey! 'Yopo: 'and a homicidal maniac... looks at Kross. Kross looks up for a moment, before nodding, agreeing. 'Yopo: versus another homicidal maniac dressed as a demon. This is the world we live in now. a moment to process that unsettling thought, Yopo looks back at the group. Yopo: As we all know, Robert Gullahorn has a hostage: Diana Ney. While we aren't quite sure of his whereabouts, we did find this. holds up the VHS tape to everyone. Yopo: A VHS Tape labeled "To my Friends". If I had to guess, it's a ransom but... I wanted you all here to see it. We're all a part of this mess now. We all deserve to see it together. Right? nods, as Yopo places the VHS tape in the television. The television loads up for a moment, as a video screen appears. Rob is on the screen, looking at the camera. Rob: Hello Richard. Kross. Any of you idiots who might also be watching this. As you have guessed by recieving this, I know that Kross has aligned with the Wikia Agency of Investigation in order to hunt me down, and I know that you're all looking for Diana Ney. I promise to you that Diana has not been hurt in any way you fear. However, I can not say the same in the future. and Vicki look at each other, worried. Rob: 'There is a word that means discussion or conference, especially one between enemies over terms of a truce or other matters. It's called Parley. It's a form of diplomacy. In times of war, when two sides wanted to speak without fighting, they would call Parley. That is what I wish to do now. What I've realized is that each of us want something, and each of us have something to lose. So, if you wish to discuss the terms of Diana's freedom, meet me at Main Street in St. Wadsworth. Unarmed. Richard, Kross, Charles, and Arthur... do this... or Diana will die. video becomes static. 'Charles: 'Dad? 'Richard: 'I don't think we have a choice. 'Kross: Rob will likely want The Fiend Disk piece in return for Diana's life, which is in the safe in your room, right Richard? looks at Kross, surprised Richard: 'How do yo- 'Kross: David told me. Since then, I've acquired two of the five keys necessary to open the safe. reaches into his coat pocket and takes out the two keys. Richard: I'm assuming one of those is David's, but what about the other? Did you take it from my chest? Kross: What? No. I took it... from Eric's grave. Richard: 'You... you defiled his grave? Just to get a stupid key! 'Kross: If I hadn't, Rob would have. I swear however, these are the only two I have. Yopo: 'That's why the grave was opened up. Our agents found it opened up but weren't sure as to why. 'addressing Richard: Sir, what chest were you talking about? Richard: 'It was a family chest, with our crest on it, and our family's name. 'Charles: The chest in John King's house? Richard: 'You saw it? There was a key inside Charles. What happened to the key? 'Charles: 'We looked through everything in the chest and then put it in the police station. 'Richard: Rob. He must have taken the key then. So you (points to Kross) have two keys, Rob has two keys, and I have the final key. Clark: 'Wait. John King's house. It was owned by the town after John died and Joan went to prison. No one would even think about going there. 'Arthur: 'That makes it the perfect place for Diana to be kept in. Clark, you're brilliant. 'Clark: I know. Vicki: 'Even if Diana was being kept there, if Rob knew that we knew where she was, he'd kill her. 'Yopo: That's why while one group meets Rob in Main Street, another goes to John King's house and finds the girl. Richard: 'That's too risky though. 'Kross: Richard, please grow a pair. This entire situation will be risky. But that's why I'm here. To even the odds. Richard: 'This is the life of an innocent Kross. We need to be cautious. 'Kross: 'No, we need to stop waste time bickering like an old married couple, and do what is necessary to get the job done, so please, shut up Richard. looks down uncomfortably for a moment. 'Kross: The more time we discuss what to do, the more likely Rob will kill the girl. Does anyone else disagree? Nothing. Kross: Well then... I suggest we prepare for the meet. walks away, as do Charles with Richard. Clark follows Agent Yopo, leaving Arthur and Vicki. Vicki: Hey man, listen. I wasn't trying to scare you about Diana. Arthur: I know, although you're supposed to be the supportive twin. Vicki: 'I'm sorry. 'Arthur: 'Where's Mom and Dad? 'Vicki: They're still at home. They want us back at the house. Arthur: 'You know I can't do that. 'Vicki: 'I know. We're going to get Diana back together. Just... try not to say anything stupid, alright? 'Arthur: Of course not, stupid. two siblings look at each other, smiling for a moment, before Arthur walks away, leaving Vicki alone, worried about her brother. The Hill Overlooking St. Wadsworth by the Church - Wikia Island - September 10th, 1989; 2 PM -Parlay- car is on the hill as Kross, Richard, Charles, Arthur, and Yopo are watching. Charles has binoculars, looking down on the street. From his Point of View, there are two police cars with two policemen standing by, and Rob, in his Fiend outfit, walking around, pacing himself, his hands behind his back. Charles: There he is. Waiting for us. hands the binoculars to Yopo, who also takes a look. Yopo: 'I could come with you, make sure he doesn't try anything. 'Richard: 'No. He asked for the four of us... you can't come. removes the binoculars and looks at Richard. 'Yopo: I can't do anything if you go down there alone, unarmed. ] Kross: 'You won't have to. I can defend them, if necessary. sighs, taking a deep breath, trying to show confidence. 'Arthur: 'Alright, let's do this. (1:01) sweeping shot of the ocean, zooming towards the abandoned St. Wadsworth, as the camera spins across the town, focusing on two groups of people, one standing on one side of the road, the other walking away from the hill by the Church, towards the second group. (1:13) is the farthest away from the camera, followed by Richard, then Charles, and Arthur is closest to the camera, from the right of the screen to the left with determination on their faces. (1:18) camera sweeps across the standing feet of three individuals, before cutting to two officers standing on each side of Robert Gullahorn, in his Fiend costume, save the mask. (1:26) stares directly at the camera, angry, as it cuts to Rob, seeing him, grinning in pleasure. (1:32) stares directly at the camera, trying to stay brave, as it cuts to Rob, seeing him, smiling but not as pleasurable as with Arthur. (1:38) stares directly at the camera, un-amused, as it cuts to Rob, now a bit more serious, a hint of hatred in his eyes, looking at Richard. (1:44) gives a sarcastic yet hateful smirk at Rob, while it cuts to Rob, his entire face now clearly un-amused, hateful and serious. (1:47) Richard, Charles, and Arthur continue walking forward, until the shot shows them on the right side of the shot, opposite of the officers, with Rob in the middle. 'Rob: 'So. I see that you've all gotten to know each other once again, yes? 'Arthur: 'The only reason I made a deal is to get back Diana, and clean-up the mess you started. 'Rob: 'The mess I started? I was forced into action as were all of you. If you wish to see the grand architect of this situation, please look to your right. looks at Charles, who looks at Richard, who looks at Kross. Kross looks left but no one is there, and then looks back, seeing three frustrated faces looking at him. 'Kross: My actions were only to get revenge on the man who ruined my life. looks back at Rob. Rob: If you mean me, I can assure you that it was you who struck first, old friend. Kross: 'Still lying to yourself, old friend? 'Richard: 'Enough. looks back at Richard, and Rob smirks for a moment. 'Richard: We did not come to bicker. Arthur: 'Right. Where's Diana? 'Rob: Oh Diana? She's safe, although if you were thinking about rescuing her I can assure you that she's been moved to a different location. Charles: 'How would we rescue her if we don't know her location? 'Rob: 'Oh please Charles. I have ears everywhere on this island. You think I don't know about your attempt to storm John King's house? is taken back by Rob's knowledge, as are Richard and Arthur. 'Kross: 'The cops. They're under your control I see. 'Rob: Well clearly. They're loyal to me, their leader. Kross: 'That's how he overheard us. Yopo let the cops join the Agency. Rats inside the Agency. 'Rob: Don't fear however, I won't kill Diana. As I'm sure you all know, I need something. Charles: 'The Fiend Disk piece. 'Rob: 'Clever as ever, Charles. Now, I have two of the five necessary keys. You have the other three. But I also have Diana Ney in my possession. If I don't get the piece, she won't be alive for much longer. 'Arthur: NO! Richard: Rob. walks up two steps towards Rob as Rob raises his hand, signaling him to stop. Richard: 'I don't understand all of your actions, but I know that we were friends for many years. You don't have to do this, Rob. There are other ways. moment of silence is on the main street, as the wind blows for a moment, Rob looking at Richard. 'staring right at Richard: Did I ever tell you how much I hate you? expression becomes depressed as he hears this. Rob: I wish that I had been able to kill you rather than Clara. Or when I attacked you in January. Richard: 'I'm sorry to hear that. walks back towards the group as Rob takes two steps forward. 'Rob: 'Discuss with the Agency of Investigation. Tonight I will be at Hall Manor, along with my men and Diana. You can either try and fight me, and all of you will die. Or you can give me the Fiend Disk piece, in which case none of you will die. in a moment of bravery, steps up to Rob. 'Charles: You killed my mother. You killed Sines and Agent Rivers. Rob: They chose their own fates. Charles: 'Then you have chosen yours. takes another step forward, now in Charles' face. 'Rob: 'Do you think it's wise to talk to me like that, Charles? Because I can kill Diana right now. Are you willing to risk the lives of everyone you care about, just to show everyone just how much of a man you are? scans Charles, rolling down and then up, unnerving the 15-year old. 'Rob: You're just a boy, in a man's fight. You think your friends will be there for you now? No, they will turn on you, and they will just... cast you aside. looks back at Kross, who doesn't react to Rob's statement. Rob: 'Charles, I pity you. To be part of a destiny you never intended to be involved in. To be the son of a coward. looks back at Richard, Richard flinches for a moment. 'Charles: You're the coward, Rob. You're the one who is afraid... more than any of us. Rob: 'Why am I afraid? 'Charles: 'If you were as powerful and dangerous as you boast you are... you'd already have the disk piece, and you wouldn't have needed to kidnap Diana. smirks for a moment, trying to ignore Charles' words. 'Charles: 'Do you think it's wise to talk to me like that, Rob? Because we can throw those keys in the ocean right now. Are you willing to risk the one thing you care about, just to show everyone just how much of a man you are? realizing his words have been used against him, is taken aback. Kross looks at Richard and grins. 'Kross: Charles has some balls. nods, as if trying to shut Kross up. It cuts back to Rob, recomposing himself. Rob: 'Just for that... I think I'll break Diana's left arm. Now, if you don't want anything else to happen to Diana... or the rest of your friends: back off, boy. looks up and down at Rob, and then walks back towards the group. 'Rob: As I said. I will be at Hall Manor, along with my men and Diana. You can either try and fight me, and all of you will die. Or you can give me the Fiend Disk piece, in which case none of you will die. first at Rob, then at everyone else: 'We'll be there, right? and Richard nod. Looking at Kross, the terrorist eventually nods. 'Rob: 'Very well. 6 pm. Don't be late. nods. The group starts walking away as Kross turns to face Richard. 'Kross: You can't change Robert. He's always been a monster. Richard: I had to at least try. Does that mean I shouldn't try with you? Kross: I AM NOT ... a monster. The difference between Rob and I is that I actually care about someone. Richard: How am I supposed to be certain of that? You're a murderer Kross. You've hurt people in who knows how many other ways... grabs Richard's hand, stopping him. Kross: 'Richard. No matter what I've done.... no matter what I've lied about, the one thing I've always been honest about is just how much I love you. I have loved you every day for the last quarter of a century. I still want a future with you, Richard. We can have the future we wanted. We can go to the docks, and sail on a boat away from this island. I'll give it all up, for you. For us. Does that not strike any interest in you? gulps for a moment, before nodding. 'Richard: I have always wished I could have done that with you. It's a regret I'll always remember. Yes Kross, I do want you, I do want to be with you again, I would be lying if I said I didn't. I do still ... have feelings for you. Strong feelings, yes. But we aren't teenagers anymore. I'm a father now, Kross. Say I did sail around the world with you... what about Charles? Kross: I know you care about Charles. But he'll always be a symbol of your failures. Your mistakes. The only reason you had him is because of Rob. He's not the child you and I had spoken about all those years ago, even if he is named Charles. He's a relic of the past. I'm the symbol of your future. He has his friends. He'll be fine. You have to choose Richard. You can't keep the past and the future in both of your hands. You have to choose. You'll never happy until you decide what you want the most. begins walking away from Richard, as Richard stops. He turns around to face Rob, who is still standing there, watching the group. Richard sighs, and then turns back around and keeps walking. Rob smirks for a moment, before an officer walks up to him. Officer: Are really going to give the girl to them? Rob: Of course I will. What happens afterwards is a different story. Officer: What do you intend to do? Rob: It's simple really. I'll give them the girl, they'll give me the piece... and then we'll kill them. looks at the officer and smiles. Rob: '''All of them. chuckles to himself as the officers follow him. The camera shows St. Wadsworth from a distance in the sky, the meeting finally over. '''9:15 P.M. - Broom Closet - Butler and King Hotel and Resort - Wikia Island - Jan 15, 2014 Faust is sitting in his chair, his eyes closed, taking a deep, relaxing breath. Faust: The sound of silence. Something I could listen to for days. What about you Grundare? door suddenly opens up, making Brandon's eyes jolt open. Omni walks in with the paper and notepad. Faust: Back for more, eh? Omni: 'Shut up. 'Faust: 'Make me. 'Omni: I'm tempted but we both know you'd just laugh in my face if I tried. Faust: True. sits down in the chair opposite of Brandon, and then.... silence. The two looking at each other. Just looking at each other. Faust: I wasn't aware we were in the World's Most Boring Staring Contest. Omni: I'm just thinking about you. Since Day One. Faust: Ah, Will's got a crush, don't you? Omni: I just think it's interesting. You act all strange, make a big deal about falling in love with Cassie. Then, what? You kill her? Kill Jack? Kill Omi? Then there's also the strange situation regarding Lego. He was there to make sure you stayed on your mission, to keep you focused. You seem to know what you're doing, why would Lego need to keep you away from Speedy? Faust: 'Fascinating questions with no other answer then the answer of... I'm insane. 'Omni: 'Well, there's one thing we agree on. You are a bit on the crazy side, aren't you? [Omni looks down on the notepad, at the one word he wrote: special''. ] 'Omni: '''Oh but who am I kidding, really? I mean.... you're nothing ''special. hearing that single word, there's a twitch. Faust's smile disappears into one more like constipation. Closing his eyes, his face moves, as if hearing that word hurts him. Brandon spins his head around, his neck showing itself, as a vein becomes more visible, appearing to want to push out of the body for a moment, before disappearing. Brandon's head falls downward, as his eyes jolt open once more. Brandon takes a breath for a moment, before turning his head slightly towards his arms. Noticing he's tied to the chair. The man struggles with it, trying to free himself, before looking up to see Omni, whose face hasn't changed. 'Brandon: '''Omni? Wha- wha-what's going on? Why am I tied up? 'Omni: Oh come on. You're not seriously going to fool me with that, are you? Brandon: Dude, seriously what the hell is going on? Are you the Fiend? Omni: It's not working, Faust. Brandon: Faust? I haven't heard that in ... a long time. Why are you calling me Faust? Omni: 'Because you said your name is Brandon Faust. 'Brandon: 'I've... I've never said that. I'm Brandon Grundare... Omni you're seriously freaking me out man. writes down on his notepad: "Upon saying it, acts like he's unaware of the last few hours". 'Omni: 'Okay enough. Like I said, you're not ''special. twitch. Brandon stops struggling with the rope, and raises his head up, closing his eyes once more. The vein reappears once more, acting like it wants freedom, before disappearing. Brandon spins his head around, his neck showing itself, before he lowers his head to its normal position. His face stops twitching, as Faust's smile re-appears, and his eyes open once more. '''Faust: You know, you haven't said a lot of questions for being a cop. Oh wait, you're not a real cop are you? I mean, no real cop would let the people of Wikia Manor be murdered by a psych- Omni: Special. Faust's head is thrown upward, his neck twitching, as his body shakes for a moment. scared: Please Omni, tell me what's going and I'll tell you whatever you want, please. Omni: ''Special''. head is thrown upward, his neck twitching, his body shaking. Faust: Whatever you think you're doing.... stop. Omni: Hmm... no. This is too'' special'' of a moment. head is thrown down, a scream, like a demonic possession, escapes his throat, as his neck twitches and his entire body shakes. Brandon: 'What... what is going on... 'Omni: Special. head is thrown up, before his body is pushed as close to the table as possible. Faust: You don't realize what you're doing, do you? Keep it up, and the Cage wil- Omni:'' 'Special. head is thrown down, a demonic scream escapes his throat, before his body stops. '''Brandon: Okay... I give up. Omni: 'Sorry Brandon. I had to see for myself whether it'd work or not.... I'll explain all of this to you later. gets up, grabs his notepad and pen, and exits the room. 'Sub: 'What was that all about? 'Omni: 'Something I dreamed about. I think I just figured out what makes Brandon so ''special. '''Old Spanish Church - Wikia Island - September 10th, 1989; 2:45 PM Yopo: What did he say? Arthur: He said he'd be at Hall Manor at 6 pm with Diana. Charles: 'He wants the disk piece, as expected. 'Richard: He already knew about our plan to rescue Diana. The cops are working for him. Yopo: 'Shit. I know we have a record of the cops who joined but that still poses a problem. 'Kross: 'Not really. turns to face Kross. 'Kross: Rob is going to try and kill us. That's a given. But you have two organizations working as one. He has a couple of cops. Yopo: So? Kross: So? I say we go to Hall Manor, get back the girl, and then we stop Rob. We end this... once and for all. looks at each other, before nodding in agreement. Richard: 'Yopo, Kross and I will join you. Rob was our friend, he's ours to stop. 'Charles: 'No Dad, we have to come with you. 'Richard: No Charles, I won't let yo- Charles: Dad! He lied to me. He lied to my friends. He took Diana. I'm not going to let him do anything. Richard: Charles. Charles: 'I have to do this. looks at Arthur, Vicki, and Clark. They all nod. 'Richard: 'Okay. You can accompany me Charles. nods, happy with that response. 'Yopo: We have three hours. Let's not waste it. Commercial Soundtracks Part One #A Deal With The Devil - Opening Titles # #Trauma/History Leaves Traces #Arthur and Diana #Faust's Revelations (till 2:42) Part Two #The Cops' Speech #Bromance #Kross' Temptation to Richard #Charles' Nightmare (.ogg already on page) #Parlay #In Noctem #Journey to Hall Manor #Enter Rob #The Threat of Robert Gullahorn #Arthur and Diana's Kiss (just put on page, not on side - 1:25 to end) #Friends Die (the scene where Arthur, Diana, and Clark are all killed one by one) #End Him, Richard ( :12 to :57) (just put on page, not on side) #Richard's Decision - Richard chooses Charles/Kross shoots Richard (till 3:13, start again with 3:26) #The Tragedy of Wikia Island - Destruction of St. Wadsworth scene